The present invention relates to optical systems, and more particularly to a method and system for providing a compact optical switch.
In fiber optic communication, a particular optical signal may be desired to be provided on of two possible paths. Under one set of conditions, the optical signal is provided to a particular fiber. Under a different set of conditions, the optical signal will be provided to a different optical fiber. In order to do perform these functions, an optical switch, such as a conventional 1xc3x972 optical switch, is used. FIGS. 1A and 1B depict a conventional optical switch 10. The conventional optical switch 10 includes a dual fiber collimator 16 that is coupled to fibers 12 and 14, a mirror 18 and a single fiber collimator 20 that is coupled to a single fiber 22. The dual fiber collimator 16 is typically utilizes a GRIN lens 19.
The conventional optical switch 10 can output an optical signal input via fiber 12 on either the fiber 14 or the fiber 22. In the first configuration, depicted in FIG. 1A, the optical signal input on the fiber 12 is reflected off of the mirror 18 and back to the output fiber 14. Thus, the optical signal will be output along Fiber 14. In the second configuration, depicted in FIG. 1B, the mirror 18 has been moved so that the mirror 18 no longer intersects the path of the optical signal. As a result, the optical signal input over the fiber 12 passes through the single fiber collimator 20 and is output via the fiber 22.
Although the conventional optical switch 10 functions, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that very precise alignment of the components is required for this conventional optical switch 10. In particular, the alignment of the mirror 18 is critical to ensuring that when the conventional optical switch 10 is in the configuration depicted in FIGS. 1A, the optical signal reflected off of the mirror 18 is provided to the fiber 14. Typically, a mechanical pivot is used to move the mirror 18 between the positions shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. During repeated use, the mechanical pivot typically becomes worn. As a result, the alignment of the mirror 18 may be altered. The insertion loss for the conventional optical switch 10 may thus increase dramatically.
Accordingly, what is needed is an optical switch which allows for less precise alignment. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides method and system for providing an optical switch. The method and system include providing a triple fiber collimator, a beam deflector and a reflector. The triple fiber collimator is for receiving an optical signal from a first fiber and outputting the optical signal to a second fiber or a third fiber. The beam deflector has a first portion and a second portion. The beam deflector resides between the reflector and the triple fiber collimator. The optical signal travels through the first portion of the beam deflector, is reflected by the reflector and is output over the second fiber when the beam deflector is in a first position. The optical signal travels through the second portion of the beam deflector, is reflected by the reflector and is output over the third fiber when the beam deflector is in a second position.
According to the system and method disclosed herein, the present invention provides an optical switch that requires less precise alignment.